


墨臭

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: *5.3 剧情背景光公*言简意赅就是在拂晓之间的办公桌上做了个爽
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 29





	墨臭

公开演讲暗之战士已做了许多遍，在古·拉哈·提亚身上还是第一次。  
思路顺畅的时候，就两手紧紧地扒住桌子沿，挺身将激动的感情挥洒出去；顾左右而言他的时候，便在讲桌后小幅徘徊，变换姿势，玩点花样。  
古·拉哈·提亚是一张好桌子，四角稳固，柔韧极佳。一点都不回避主人的使用，每每撞击上去，充满弹性的白皙臀部总能像羽垫一样保护胯部的关节。老桌子的腿总在晃动中嘎吱个没完，他却只吐出一点颤抖的气音。这叫外人听来，绝对想象不到暗之战士就在拂晓之间里大行“成人之美”，反倒以为他正伏案工作，便不忍打扰了。  
暗之战士与古·拉哈·提亚两人，原本是打算来办公室翻些旧案。做起爱侣间的黏糊事，要从古·拉哈适应这具年轻敏捷的新身体说起。百岁的灵魂被安进了二十岁出头的肉体里，肌肉力量感十足，体温微高，动不动就满身汗味儿。让暗之战士测评，就是臀部手感极佳，不论是心血来潮揉捏几把，还是略带怒火地挥掌抽打，弹性十足的肉圆都能在掌心窝里颤上几下。  
柔韧度更是惊人，在办公桌上挥开咖啡托大小的空地儿就能把他放上去，姿势被摆成了膝盖与胸口相贴。古·拉哈·提亚两耳畏塌，满脸通红，尾巴也不知该如何安放，似根红色的缰绳一般，时松时紧地被暗之战士捏在手里。他哪里还有贤人的尊严，此种姿势在暗之战士眼下，全然是一个献上屁股的妓女。两半浑圆又白皙的臀肉半搁在桌子外边，被桌子沿横向压出了一道红痕。原本隐藏在尾椎后的穴，现在正向上朝着暗之战士的胯下。暗红色的，水光十足，松紧更是被扩张地恰到好处，噗嗤噗嗤地将肉具来回吞咽着。  
怎会如此不堪。古·拉哈两眼紧闭，羞愤地心想着。他本想给英雄展现的，是如今青春灵活的身姿啊，而非能承受更狂烈的肉欲、更敏感诱人的身体。如今他在英雄眼里，恐怕只是个夹得舒服的屁股，柔软的脂肪在操动中如水波般甩动着。  
暗之战士浅操着恢复了一会儿体力，又压上来，以激烈演讲的姿势，抠紧桌沿狂干着古·拉哈。古·拉哈看见自己的双脚被暗之战士扛在肩上，无辜又无力地来回抖动着。这惊怕是他身上唯一任不被情欲所扰，清纯无污的地方。他想要被暗之战士干，甚至勾引他自己做爱，精神是肮脏的，其余只剩下含泪的眼、紧抿的唇和冒汗的皮肤。  
穴内酥麻的快感愈发强烈，这是以往以水晶化的躯体承欢时不曾体验过的。虽说心意相通、满含热泪的初夜也让他十分满意，可那时候好不容易团聚，做爱却要照顾着嘎吱嘎吱作响的脆弱身体，只能以保守又疏远的传教士姿势做爱。想要操干就不能接吻，接吻的时候就要先从他身体里退出来。不像现在这样，小腹上都是因为身体过度弯曲而挤出来的肉褶子，膝盖都顶在锁骨上，一边能感觉到龟头刮磨穴口，一边还能粘乎深入地接吻。  
暗之战士几乎要骑上桌来，沉甸甸地压在古·拉哈身上。睾丸开始像刑具似的拍击古·拉哈的屁股，两人都憋着声音，唯有潮湿动情的气息交缠在一起，这让皮肉拍击声格外嘹亮。拂晓之间外要是恰好有人走过，恐怕还以为里面在敲钉子。  
古·拉哈捂住自己的嘴，眼泪已流到指缝中了。每每听到门外有脚步声经过，后庭便会紧张地收缩起来，阳心更是跳动酸软。暗之战士见他一脸可怜又难耐的残样，非但毫不怜惜，还歪过头将肩头的脚趾一口含入。古·拉哈眼瞳皱缩，惊慌地“唔”了一声，赶紧用双手捂住嘴巴。  
那肥厚灵活的舌头在脚趾缝里挨个进出着，叼着圆润的大拇指，像在故意嘲笑戏弄他似的。古.拉哈的脚底十分敏感，被逗弄地要尖叫出来。可如此充满骚意又潮湿的叫喊被外面的人听见，都知道他俩在里面做什么事。  
“歇会儿？”  
暗之战士撩着他潮湿的头发，问。  
古·拉哈忙点头。  
两具身体又叠在一起晃了一会儿，暗之战士才射在他身体里。  
刚才觉得桌子冰冷又坚硬，现在躺在上面两腿大张着休息，只觉得无比舒服。古·拉哈收紧臀部，不敢让精液弄脏了桌面。四周都是被欢爱时激烈的动作而弄皱了的纸张，而他却毫无力气整理。缺乏审美的四角白色内裤还挂在腿弯上，短靴更是可笑地飞上椅子。  
暗之战士似乎还没享受够他的身体，亲吻着古·拉哈的小腹，将那半软的阴茎握在手里要来晃去。  
“你勃起之后还挺大的……”  
“诶、是吗！当然不能和你比……”  
以前做爱的时候，水晶化的下体无法回应爱抚，所以古·拉哈一直用后穴高潮。可就连后穴的反应也是迟钝麻木的，有时候暗之战士已经在他身上结束了，那个地方才刚感觉到温度。  
“怎么办，古·拉哈，这段时间有些上瘾了，就想把你吃掉。”  
古·拉哈下意识地觉得暗之战士说得有些夸张，以他百年的阅历来看，短暂地贪欢未尝不可。只是不要将这儿女私情公之于众，颜面上就不至于造成什么不可承受的损失。  
“吃了我？可像我这样的老骨头……”  
这话说来的确有些偏颇。明明皮肤像是杏仁做的豆腐一样柔软，身体还诚恳又敏感地回应着。  
“所以……究竟是怎么样的感觉。还不错吧？”  
古·拉哈羞于启齿，刚刚一番交融仍未尽兴，正在内心一番天人交战，不知如何与暗之战士开口，最终只能含蓄地点了点头。“背疼吗？”  
古·拉哈摇了摇头。  
“其他地方呢？”  
古·拉哈摇头，又点头。尾巴不甘寂寞地像个不认真工作的魔法掸子似的在桌边扫来扫去。暗之战士吻了吻他的下腹，由跪立站起，彻底压上来。  
跳动的、结实的、充满爱欲的肉体紧贴在一起。暗之战士没有勉强他再用后穴做一次，而是在腿缝里缓慢的摩擦着。  
古·拉哈相比纳入式的性爱，更喜欢这样亲密又浪漫的厮磨。让皮肤纹路间的汗水互相渗透也好，赤身裸体的躺在床上，分享一床被子说些闲话也罢。只不过眼下上了锁的办公室，实在不是能让他充满安全地放下心来的地方。暗之战士的胡茬在脖子根处磨来磨去，明明早上才亲眼看他刮过了，前几下还是刺挠的感觉，逐渐就有些痛了。  
“光……”  
古·拉哈意感觉到，在拨弄之下又勃起了。那玩意活力十足，紧绷在下腹上。暗之战士对他的印象大概是寡欲又被动的，第一次看到他的阴茎如此精神，竟向上翘着，还笑话他来着。  
“想做？”  
“想……又不想。”  
“那就互相帮助一下吧。”暗之战士的声音很轻缓，和墙上温柔走动的时钟一样：“我们俩占用了这间房间很久，该有人要怀疑了。”  
暗之战士拖着古·拉哈的腿，轻易地让他在桌子上一百八十度调了个方向。暗之战士扶着暗红色的阴茎，让他将龟头含住，然后慢慢挺进去。  
古·拉哈唯一说起来有些多余的天赋就是这耐插的喉咙，嘴长到极限吞吐阴茎，甚至差点把睾丸含进去，都不曾呕吐。暗之战士操他的时候，喉咙口都被撑的鼓起来，透过脖子也能看见进进出出的动作。  
口交说不上舒服，但看到暗之战士喘气抖动的样子，内心还是有一股难以形容的成就感。仿佛将这个伟大能干的男人最下流隐秘的念头都握在手里一样。他的下巴酸起来，这时暗之战士开始抠弄起柔软的乳头来。  
古·拉哈猜想，男人对于乳头一定有婴儿般的依恋。不论上床对象是男是女，都要刺戳着乳孔玩弄一番。想到以前没能满足暗之战士如此基本的癖好，古·拉哈内心便有愧疚感，于是即便乳头已经红肿发胀了，也忍耐着让暗之战士继续吮吸揪弄下去。暗之战士随即为古·拉哈口淫起来，舔弄得非常周全细致。古·拉哈很快就招降了，大腿根弹动着，像不忍射在暗之战士口中似的。两人颤抖着高潮，慌乱之中，暗之战士挥手将桌上没盖子的墨水瓶打翻了，两人乱作一团，黑色的墨点飞溅在古·拉哈的胸膛上。  
“不、别碰！”  
暗之战士本意想好心地为古·拉哈擦拭，没想到反将墨点涂地一道一道。暗之战士不好意思起来，颇为失落，也不知道是不是墨水侵染皮肤让他回想起古·拉哈还背负着水晶化身体的重担的时候。  
他草草团起几张稿纸，搓得柔软一些，擦去两人身上爱液，又赶紧冲到架子前去，跳起来为古·拉哈取下鞋子。  
逃离现场之时，在拂晓血盟打杂的志愿者恰巧与他们擦肩而过。所幸对方只是抽了抽鼻子，大概房间里充满呼吸的废气味，让他颇为不满。  
“到底是什么味道啊……”  
青年嘟囔着，弯腰洗起拖布。  
“是旧纸张的味道吧，我刚与这位贤人查阅了些亚拉戈的资料。”  
“不是，是……某种臭味！到底是什么呢……诶呀，明明很熟悉的，怎么突然想不起来了……”

fin

**Author's Note:**

> 一泄兽欲，真的很爽。


End file.
